


Eren's Birthday Surprise

by Marianokasa



Series: Anime Characters Birthdays [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Birthdays, Cute, Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few words: Happy Birthday Eren!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eren Yeager](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eren+Yeager).



> I did this on my phone, so it won't be in the same format like my other ones, but as the title says; Happy Birthday Eren! Sorry if it's rushed, had to write something for our favorite titan boy! Enjoy!

Eren's Birthday

Eren woke up in his room like he normally does, but today is special. Today is his 16th birthday. Six years since he saw his mom died and joining the military, a year since he learned about his titan powers, since he joined the Survey Corps, and one day a "special someone" confessed to him. Eren got up, changed into his military uniform, and did his daily tasks. 'Maybe it won't be a special day.', He thought as he went to grab breakfast. As he opened the door to the dining room, Eren saw all of his friends, his lover, Levi, and officers in there and yelled,"Surprise! Happy birthday Eren!" He gasped and smiled, "Thanks you guys!" "We got you cake and presents!", Armin chimed. "Well, let's begin!"  
\-------  
The party was great for everyone; they all had cake, see Eren opening up presents, and a very special gift from Levi. "Eren. Can I talk to you on the rooftop?", He asked. "Sure.", Eren replied and followed him. As the two of them went up the roof, the night sky's full moon as light and stars played around. "So, what is it?", Eren asked until he saw Levi kneeling on one knee. "There is something I wanted to ask you this long." He said as he pulled out a box. "I know we have been dating for a year now, and I want to be with you forever. So... Will you marry me?" Levi opened the box, revealing a silver ring with two wings on it. Eren gasped and smiled as tears fell down his face, "Of course I will marry you Levi!" Levi smiled and placed the ring on Eren's left ring finger. They both hugged each other and mixed with the night watching them. The best birthday gift ever.


End file.
